


Battle to the Death at Vermilion

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: В кошачьем сознании, если член группы отсутствует долгое время, то скорее всего его съели хищники.





	Battle to the Death at Vermilion

— Пожалуйста, сберегите вашу драгоценную жизнь!

Переглянувшись со Штрайтом, Кисслинг сделал шаг к Райнхарду, и тот отчаянно зашипел, готовясь дорого продать свою свободу.

Этим двоим, надвигавшимся на него с переноской, он совершенно не доверял.

Раньше он жил совсем с другим человеком. Нет, еще раньше, когда он был совсем маленьким, они с сестрой жили с матерью, наслаждались ее теплом и вниманием. Потом сестру забрал какой-то мерзкий старый хрыч — Райнхард до сих пор надеялся отомстить ему, хотя бы испортив обувь. А чуть позже самого Райнхарда позвал к себе жить Кирхайс. Кирхайс был большой и добрый, от него всегда вкусно пахло, его крупные ладони прикасались деликатно и успокаивающе, а на коленях было так сладко спать. Но Кирхайс куда-то исчез; раньше Райнхард еще ждал, что он вернется, но времени прошло слишком много, и надежды не осталось: скорее всего, Кирхайса сожрали хищники, такое бывает… Теперь Райнхард жил с этими двумя, и ему это совершенно не нравилось. Они были беспокойные, шумные, приходили домой поздно. Райнхард предпочитал отсиживаться за диваном и ловко выворачивался, когда они пытались его гладить. А теперь вот новая беда — переноска.

О, переноску Райнхард знал хорошо!

В первый раз он пошел в нее, не чуя беды, и дорого поплатился: Кирхайс отвез его в странное место, где абсолютно бесстрастный человек заглянул Райнхарду в уши, в пасть, а потом — о ужас! — засунул в задницу градусник. Райнхард завывал от унижения и рвался показать этому наглецу его место, но Кирхайс держал крепко, шептал на ухо что-то успокаивающее, и Райнхард смирился. Он даже позволил уколоть себя в загривок — ну или, по крайней мере, он решил считать, что позволил. Это было как-то приятнее, чем думать, что у него не было выбора.

Во второй раз в переноску Кирхайс его посадил насильно и отвез вот к этим двоим. Третьего раза Райнхард твердо был намерен не допустить.

И когда Кисслинг протянул к нему руки, он выпустил когти и атаковал.

— Я думал, мне конец, — признался Кисслинг, снимая разорванную в клочья рубашку и разглядывая длинные кровоточащие полосы на предплечьях.

Штрайт молча подал ему перекись водорода.

— А нам еще в ветеринарке его доставать, — со вздохом продолжил Кисслинг, обильно поливая свои раны перекисью.

— И засовывать обратно, — мрачно добавил Штрайт.

Кисслинг содрогнулся.

— Скорей бы Кирхайс вернулся из отпуска! — с чувством сказал он. — Он один может управляться с этим чудовищем.

Красивый золотисто-рыжий кот, распушившийся, как огромный шар, грозно гудел в переноске, намекая, что еще ничего не закончилось.

**Author's Note:**

> В кошачьем сознании, если член группы отсутствует долгое время, то скорее всего его съели хищники.


End file.
